Field
Embodiments described herein relate generally to a semiconductor memory device.
Description of the Related Art
A flash memory is known as a kind of semiconductor memory devices. Particularly, a NAND type flash memory is generally used widely due to its low costs and large capacities. In addition, many technologies to further increase the capacities of the NAND type flash memory have been suggested. Among such technologies is a structure in which memory cells are arranged three-dimensionally.